In manufacturing, data-driven predictive models may be generated to make process control decisions from real-time IoT (Internet of Things) data. IoT is a technological foundation for connectivity and messaging of sensor data from sensors, devices, equipment and unit operations (stages) in homes, buildings, factories, manufacturing production processes, cars and other connected objects.